Saving Me From My Loneliness
by inu'sbb
Summary: *EDITED* Alayna, a regular 17 girl, is in for a shock when she discovers that the Sonic team has ended up on Earth. Will they be able to bring her out of the dark whole that she's been sucked into all these years? Will they be her new light?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

o/o: _Alright, so I revised the first chapter and I changed a whole hell of a lot to make it something I'm finally proud of. So here you go._

**Other Point of View:**

Knuckles stood above a group of rocks staring down the sinister base of which sirens were blaring throughout the entire night. He knew what was going on; he was part of the plan of course. One of his dearly beloved friends had been taken hostage by none other than, Dr. Eggman. He was getting sick and tired of this madman's schemes, they never worked. He especially disliked it when one of his plans involved one of his friends, especially the weaker ones such as Cream, who was held up in that very base he was staring down. He heard a mocking laugh in his wristwatch and rolled his eyes for he knew a certain blue friend of his was having a little too much fun.

"Man, for an evil genius he sure isn't the brightest when it comes to these robots of his. They are way too slow for me! Not even a…whoa! Ha ha, not even a challenge," the blue hero's cocky voice sounded through Knuckles' wristwatch.

"Sonic, take this seriously. Where are you?" the echidna groaned as he rubbed his temple.

"Ha ha ha, come on Knuckie! Lighten up! Man, this is too easy!" the hedgehog taunted.

"Sonic!" his friend was losing patience with his over confident friend.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm at the entrance now. I'll be out in a breeze, Sonic out," you could practically see the hedgehog roll his eyes at his hotheaded companion.

Knuckles lowered his arm by his side again and kept his eyes locked on the infiltrated base. Without any warning all of the doors and windows of the base were covered by metal plating and he knew Sonic had made it in, lockdown was now in effect. This wasn't their first rescue mission, but every time one was in effect he got tense and prepared for the worst. The sound of a plane coming from the rear accompanied by the beeping of his wristwatch signaled that Tails was now here and phase two was in effect.

"Yo, Tails…what do you see from up there?" Knuckles looked into the screen of his watch that Tails himself had made for everyone in the group.

"Nothing yet…I don't see Sonic or Cream. I hope he's okay," a child-like voice came through the device. He could here Amy scolding Tails for his negativity in the background making him chuckle.

"Tails this is Sonic we're talking about. He'll be fine," the echidna pointed out to his two-tailed friend.

"Yeah…" Tails glanced out his side window looking for any sign of his blue hero.

….

The aforementioned hedgehog blew through pretty much all of the robots in his path offering little hindrance. He grinned at the smoke that billowed behind him and let out a chuckle. Turning his head he saw a huge robot burst out in front of him making him skid into an outdoor exit. Once he came out into the clearing he was out in the open courtyard and continued to head for the main base. As his concentration was thrown off by a trailing bot his foot skimmed one of Eggman's hidden traps sending him flying up off the ground. As he tried to adjust himself for landing he was met with a large iron fist to the face sending him towards the forest.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as he heard his friends cry of pain as he was sent practically flying towards the vast landscape of trees.

As he pushed his plane forwards towards his fast falling friend a nearby mechanic shooter loaded and fired an array of bullets in their direction. Several hit the side of the plane, almost hitting Amy, causing her to shriek. Immediately the smell of smoke filled her nose and her eyes shot open. She leaned her head over the side of the plane and saw smoke and oil gushing from the bullet holes in her friend's plane.

"It's smoking!" she cried out as she looked over the damage. "What should we do, Tails?"

"It'll be okay, Amy!" he turned his head to face her as to reassure her of her safety. "But first…" he placed his hand on the lever beside him pulling it back.

A capsule, containing one of Sonic's many power rings, shot out from the bottom hatch of the Tornado and flew out towards the blue blur's quickly vanishing form. Tail's squinted his eyes to see if the ring had made it in time but couldn't tell exactly. He held his breath and looked into the sea of trees for any sign of his fallen friend. At the exact moment a bright flash of blue light shone through the tops of the trees and Sonic erupted from the pines using his, ever so famous, "spin dash" to get him all the way back to his destination.

The little fox gave a sigh of relief as he saw his blue friend break the light at the top of the tower knowing that he had made it in okay. Hearing Amy's scream he remembered the own predicament he was in as he saw himself quickly plummeting towards the ground. "Hold on, Amy!" he hollered as he braced for impact. As the plane landed on its feet he grasped the steering wheel with all his life in attempt to steer it, but the Tornado was even out of his control. Amy opened her eyes and panicked at what they were speeding towards.

"A rock! Avoid it!" she shrieked as she grasped the seat in front of her.

"It's no use!" the fox hollered back as his eyes widened and his body trembled. Sonic wasn't here to save him this time. He closed his eyes bracing for impact.

Knuckles had seen the plane been shot down and he ran to their aid as fast as he could. He was almost to them when he saw a huge rock right in the middle of their path. _"He can't avoid it,"_ he pushed himself harder at the realization that the plane was no longer under his control. Just before impact he threw his fist at the rock shattering it to pieces before the two of them could get hurt. The terrified pilot felt a piece of rock hit his face and he yanked on the wheel causing the plane to turn sideways and skid to a stop. The two terrified animals opened their eyes and realized that they were still alive and that the rock had been broken. Tails looked to his right and saw Knuckles standing up on a rock near where the plane had stopped.

"Ah! Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed with pure happiness as he looked upon his savior. "Thank you!" Knuckles looked down on them but didn't reply or any look that suggested he was happy to see them ok, but turned his face back towards the base. Something wasn't right. "Knuckles…" Tails whispered mainly to himself.

"What's with that attitude?" Amy growled grabbing Tails' attention.

The red echidna looked at the explosions coming from the madman's base and his frown deepened. He felt it in the pit of his stomach that something amiss was about to happen. "Hey, hey…This is too much,"

Back at the base all the doors throughout the place closed shut and locked. In the main hall a yellow robot sat at computer that overlooked the whole buildings settings and control mechanisms. He turned his head to look behind him at the man standing by another one of his genius creations. "Eggman-sama, all the defenses are readied!"

The man growled deep in his throat and a deep frown grew on his face. "Shit! Why is that bastard Sonic always, always getting in my way?" he slammed his hand down on the metal surface of his brilliant machine.

"You should know that, Eggman-san! It's because you're always, always doing awful things," a small voice croaked from behind him.

Eggman turned to look at the small rabbit, who he had put in a glass capsule, and grimaced. "Well, that's that!" he then took out a red chaos emerald from his pocket. "In the end this Chaos Emerald will, when I put it in this machine, make my mecha infinitely powerful,"

"Please stop!" Cream whimpered as she hugged her chao, Cheese, closer to her chest.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" her little pet piped in, adding his opinion.

From above the two of them on the ledge of the roof a white female bat sat and listened in on the two's conversation with a smirk on her face. "That's right!" Cream stated to her chao. "Sonic-san definitely won't forgive you for this!"

Eggman laughed at such pitiful talk. "All the barriers have been closed! There's simply no way for him to-"

A loud explosion was heard and the doors were blown off their hinges causing Eggman to jump in surprise. Smoke filled the room and enveloped the person standing in the doorway. The man turned his head to face the intruder and as the smoke dissipated Sonic was revealed with ring in hand.

"Sonic-san!" Cream cried out with a smile clearly visible on her face. "Chaooo!" Cheese chirped.

Eggman's forehead creased with worry and a frown was clearly visible. "That was fast…" he looked to Sonic, an evil grin replacing the grimace. "However…" he slammed the red gem into the open case slamming the top down and hastily typed in codes on his keyboard. He picked up a small remote and let his thumb hover over the button. "You've certainly neglected this! All I have to do is press this," he rested his hand on the machine and leaned to the side.

A smirk graced the hedgehog's face at the comment. "Then, you'll be giving that to me!" he mocked the evil scientist standing cockily in front of him.

The man frowned realizing what the hedgehog had just said to him reminding him about his speed. His evil grin only reappeared when he saw one of his inventions sneak up behind the blue nuisance. "Wanna try and see?" the old man taunted.

The robot opened fire making the hedgehog run. He grinned at the machine's futile attempt at trying to hit him; he knew he was too fast for it. He ran up and along the walls of the building causing the machine's fire to go everywhere. Sonic noted this and kept away from where Cream was held.

"Go! Go!" Eggman shouted in frustration for his robot kept missing.

Rouge looked down at the mess going on down below and quickly hid behind the metal support she was resting on as bullets shot out inches from where she sat. She cried out in fear but luckily it was too loud for anyone to hear her.

"That's it! Drive him out like an insect!" Eggman cheered on his robot. Sonic then landed right in front of the crazy doctor and immediately he panicked as the robot turned aim towards him. "Waaaaaah! S-S-S-Stop!" he waved his free hand in front of him.

Sonic jumped up into the air right as the guns opened fire and Eggman ducked just in time to not get hit as well. "I'll teach you a lesson!" he shouted as he pressed the button. The machine tried to carry out its command but was badly damaged by the bullets and started to go haywire. "It's broken!"

Everyone stared in awe as light shot out from the machine and started to swallow up everything in its path. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles watched from afar as Eggman's base was enveloped in a white light and their hearts practically skipped a beat. Amy and Tails' mouth dropped open but Knuckles just swallowed his fear making his face harden.

"Wh-What…?" Amy gasped. Her eyes were locked on the light slowly creeping towards them.

Knuckle's eyes narrowed as the light approached them. "Chaos control…" Soon everything and everyone was swallowed by the light.

**Earth:**

**Alayna's Point of View: **

My head throbbed as I lifted it of the wooden surface of my school desk, drinking four bottles of Bud Light was probably not the best thing to do on a school night. Of course what did I care? It's not like I was failing school or anything. All that time alone at home really leaves you no other choice than to study. It was when the teacher finally dismissed us from our last class that I actually made the decision to move the rest of my body, even though it heavily protested. As I made my way out of the room I was greeted by two muscular arms wrapping around my torso and I scoffed.

"Not now, Darren…" I pried at his arms and shuddered when he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Come on, babe. Why not," he whined as he made his way up to my earlobe.

"Damn-it Darren…I'm serious!" I managed to shove him off of me and made my way to my locker with him still trailing behind me. "I don't feel good…"

"What's the matter, love?" he cocked an eyebrow at me as he leaned against a neighboring locker. I breathed out a heavy sigh and leaned my head against the cool metal surface of my locker. "C'mon you can tell me,"

"I'm hungover, alright?" I snapped as my bloodshot eyes locked onto his curious green ones. His jaw practically hit the floor and I rolled my eyes, my body stiffening.

"You got drunk last night and you didn't call me?" he raised his hands in the air to exaggerate his exasperation.

I scoffed at his innuendo, but he kept blabbering on. "Babe! I mean…Come on! Think of all the fun we could've had last night!" he waggled his eyebrows and I nearly gagged.

"As if," I muttered under my breath as I yanked open my locker so that the door was a barrier between me and the scumbag. When I shut the door I could see a huge smirk plastered on his face and I knew he was planning something dirty causing me to hold onto my books a little tighter to my chest.

"How 'bout my place tonight, huh?" before I could move he pulled me into him and placed his hands firmly on my hips. "I've got plenty of beers and just the right 'toys'," he giggled at his little pun, but I completely lost it.

"Get off me, asshole! If that's all you want from me then go get it from one of your other sluts that you play around with you man-whore!" I shrugged him off of me and looked him in the face, and I knew that I had gone too far.

His face took on a deep scowl and his eyes turned deadly. His hands clenched for the briefest of moments then shot up to grip my shoulders and slammed me into the lockers. The breath in my lungs was knocked clear out of me, and I gasped for air like a helpless little fish on dry land. He pressed his fingers into the tender flesh of my shoulders that lay beneath my cotton shirt and I cried out. "What did you say, you little bitch?" he pressed harder.

"Darren, you're hurting me!" I whimpered as I felt his nails start to break the skin. He roughly pulled me forward then slammed me back up against the locker causing me to hit my head and drop my books.

He barred his teeth at me and snarled. "Oh, I'll show you pain bitch," he raised his hand and my eyes squeezed shut preparing for the brutal slap.

"Get your hands off of her!" a shrill voice sounded down the hall and the boy's hand froze before it made contact with my face. I opened my eyes and Darren turned his head to see a petite girl with short ebony hair and piercing blue eyes standing before us with her hands on her hips.

"Go away, Naori. I'm busy here," he snipped as he glared back at me. Her face scrunched up in disgust but a grin quickly replaced it.

"It's a shame, Darren. It really is. Looks like my father will have to remove you from the basketball team…maybe even the school…considering what you've been and are doing," she eyed him dangerously and I could feel his hands tense on my shoulders.

"Witch," he hissed as he slowly released my shoulders and then spat in my face. "You can't always protect this worthless slut. Know that," he growled as he stormed off in the opposite direction of where we were standing.

I took the end of my sleeve and wiped the remainder of his spit off my cheek and dropped to my knees to gather my scattered books. "Oh, Alayna! Are you alright?" Naori ran to me and got on her knees to be eye level with me.

"Yeah…thanks…" my tired eyes locked on her sweet worried face. When our gazes locked she gasped.

"Oh my god! You look terrible!" she placed her hand over her mouth and checked me over more thoroughly.

"Gee, thanks…" I massaged my temples and began to collect the rest of my things with the added help of my longtime friend. She looked up at me again to speak but saw five tiny red dots staining the cloth covering my shoulders.

"Alayna, he made you bleed," she whispered and immediately tried to slip the collar over my shoulder to get a better.

"There's no need to yell," I moaned as I gripped onto my stomach as another wave of nausea overcame me.

She quirked an eyebrow at me and moved to my other shoulder. "I didn't?" She placed the collar of my shirt back down and inhaled sharply. "Wait a minute…" she glared daggers at me as if I had betrayed her or something.

I rocked back on my heels trying to overcome this bout of nausea and leaned up against the locker I was previously at. "What?"

"Have you been drinking? You reek of alcohol!" she crawled over to me until she was only inches away from my face.

Damn, I was busted. "Yeah…what of it?" I asked a little indignantly. So what if I drink? It's my own damn life not hers.

"W-what of it? Alayna, I know you! And drinking isn't you! You never drink! What's going on?" she screeched causing me to cover my ears and shake my head.

"Nothing's wrong…stop being dramatic," I was starting to get agitated at her frantic worrying and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, don't lie to me! We've been friends for twelve years and you've never had a drink in your seventeen years of life! Is it your dad again? Your mom? Tell me, Alayna! What's going—?"

"I can't take it anymore, ok!" I interjected while slamming my hand against the locker. Naori jumped about three feet at my outburst and then stared at me with worry and concerned etched all over her face. "You know how my dad is…and how my mom is never home. And h-how he…beats me," tears stung the corners of my eyes and I broke down leaning my head against my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs. "I…I just c-can't take i-it…anymore! I'm t-tired…of the p-pain! I just…I just w-wanted to escape!"

I felt her slender hand rest on top of my trembling shoulder. "That's not the way though, Alayna," her voice was strained as if she too were crying.

"Can you blame me!" my head shot up from my knees and I glared at her through my teary vision. "Can you!"

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped short as her eyes widened in fear. She reached out her hand and placed it on my cheek causing me to wince in pain. "Oh Alayna…" she choked as she wiped away the cover up, which my tears had started to wash away, that I had placed over the bruise I had received from my father last night.

At that moment we both embraced each other and just cried until we had no tears left in us. "Alayna, you have to tell someone or at least let me tell my dad so we can at least do something about it,"

I pushed away from her. "No! No, you can't!"

"Let me help you please!" she gripped onto my upper arms avoiding my shoulders and gently shook me to emphasize her frustration and hopelessness.

"No, Naori, no! I will kill myself if you tell! If you think I'm bluffing try me! I would rather take my own life than have my father do it for me if anyone were to find out what happens at home! Please don't tell! Please!" tears had begun to stream down my face again and I saw her lower her head in defeat.

"Fine," she turned her head away from me and I knew that she was in inner turmoil at what I had just made her accept to do. "Come on, you're coming to my place for a while to get you cleaned up,"

I leaned my head against her shoulder and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You're truly the best,"

"Yeah, yeah…let's go," she pulled me up with her and together we walked out of the school together.

…

**Sonic's Point of View:**

_"Yes, yes I'm home now. I don't know, it's something I've never seen before," _Who…who is that? A-Amy? _"Yeah, poor thing…I found it lying in the middle of the road unconscious," _Are they talking about me? I cracked open my eyes and hissed as the bright lights gave me a slight headache, and I realized I was in a bed with the covers drawn up to my neck. When the overwhelming dizziness departed I sat up and looked around the strange room I found myself in. It was furnished like our homes back on Mobius, so maybe we weren't that far away? It was when my eyes landed on the girl before me that I knew something was wrong.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud as I continued to look around the room. The girl before me shrieked, practically jumping three feet, and dropped her communicator on the floor resonating in a dull clack. She whipped around to face me, her eyes practically bulging out of her skull and reached for the fallen object. "You ok?" I quirked an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

She inhaled sharply and grabbed her communicator pressing it back up against her ear. "Yes, yes I'm fine. No it wasn't my dad, but…" she looked at me horror stricken. "…I got to go," she pressed a button and set the gadget on the table she stood before. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to know where I am?" I stated, uncomfortable by her penetrating stare.

She visibly stiffened and I was getting more confused by the second. "Y-You…talked," she placed her hand over mouth and took a step back.

I removed the covers off my body and hopped off the bed and onto my feet. "Of course I talk?" I gave her a small confused smile as I stretched out my body. "This is Mobius after all?"

"Mobius?" she gave me a quizzical look. "What's that?" she seemed to be getting used to my presence and visibly relaxed.

My heart dropped in the pit of my stomach and my ears drooped. "It's where we are? Isn't it?"

"No, I'm sorry. We're in California," she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of her window.

"Cali…forn…ia? Where's that?" I sweat dropped and scratched the side of my head. She looked back at me and cocked her head to the side.

"It's California, you know…on the west coast of the United States?" I gave her a blank stare and she threw her hands up in the air. "Earth!"

"D-did…Chaos Control…warp me to another…planet?" I immediately ran to the girl's window and peered out. What I saw was definitely not Mobius. "Woah…" I stepped back and plopped myself on the floor in a daze.

"So, I take it you're not from around here?" she giggled, the sound making my ears twitch. I shook my head as I stared at the space in front of me trying to put the pieces together. "Well, that explains a lot. Also explains why you're big, blue, and can talk," she mused to herself. "Another thing…you were talking in your sleep about some friends of yours…are they here to?"

My ears perked and I glanced up at her. "I don't know…they were with me when Chaos Control enacted so it could be possible, but it's also very unstable so they could be anywhere," my ears drooped at the thought.

"Hm, it's too late out to look for them now, and maybe by tomorrow the news might have something if they are found," she looked down at me with a smile.

Not being the most patient hedgehog in the universe I heaved out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I guess it can't be helped,"

She got on her knees to be eye level with me and I gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, we'll find them,"

I smirked and gave her a thumbs up as I felt my spirits lift. "Of course we will!"

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second then returned to normal. "Oh, how rude of me! Name's Alayna. Do you have a name?"

"Of course. Name's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog," I winked at her and she smiled as she stood to her feet returning to the window.

"Well Sonic, it's nice to meet you. I have to return to the house which is just a few feet away from here, so if you need anything come get me. I'll have my bedroom window open so just pop on in if need be and tomorrow morning I promise you we'll look for your friends," she turned back to face me and I nodded.

"Definitely," I grinned at her but for some reason her face fell as she opened the door to the room.

"Goodnight," and with that she turned out the lights and shut the door leaving me in solitude. I walked over to the window once again and realized that I was in some sort of loft above a garage and I looked over at the small ranch house sitting beside it.

I walked back over to the bed and stretched out on it with my hands behind me. I glanced up at the ceiling and just hoped deep down inside that everyone was safe and well, and that they had been helped like he had been. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I will find you guys…I hope you guys are ok," and with that I drifted off into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when I heard the usual sounds of the overly loud

ruckus that came from downstairs alerting me that my father was up and majorly

hungover. Looking over to my bedside clock I noticed I only had a few minutes to go

downstairs and get his breakfast ready before he came up and got me himself. Kicking

the covers off of my body, I threw on my khaki pants and my white collared shirt that had my school logo printed across the front. Noticing that my hair was to messy to leave

down I tied it up in a sloppy bun that left a few stray strands hanging around my face,

then bolted down the stairs. As I padded across the living room floor I was met by my

father with a cup of coffee in his hand standing directly in my path to the kitchen.

"You're late..." he muttered as he glared daggers into my forehead. I looked up at the clock that was perched on top of the fire place and noticed that I was one minute behind my routinely food preparation schedule.

I dipped my head slightly and stepped slightly back. "I'm sorry father. It won't happen again." Before I could even move his bellowing voice practically blew out my ear drums causing me to cringe.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you enjoy making me starve! Huh, bitch? You trying to kill me off just like your slut of a mother?" He took a step towards me and I

splayed my hands out in front of me.

"No, that's not–" I was cut off before I could even explain myself.

"All I've ever done was love you! I've given you a good home, clothes, and _food_," he emphasized the word food due to my tardiness. "But, no! You're an unappreciative little whore! Just like your mother! You can't do anything right! All I ask you is to make my breakfast and you can't even do that!" He cried out in anger and threw his cup of coffee at the wall behind me.

My hands balled up in to fist and I could feel the anger boiling up inside me, but before I could quench it, I spoke. "We'll then fix your own damn breakfast!" Before I could take what I had said back, his fist connected with my jaw sending me crashing into the floor.

My body cried out in agony as it slammed into the wooden floor, and I meekly pushed myself up onto all fours. "What was that you said? You disrespectful little bitch! I

should–"

Before he could continue on his full blown rampage a blaring horn sounded

from outside alerting my dad that his ride to wherever he went was here. I sat up on my knees and glared at him. "Looks like your ride is here. What a shame we couldn't have breakfast together," I smirked as I wiped the trail of blood from the corner of my mouth.

He reared up his leg and dealt me a good blow to the stomach before turning towards the door. "Yeah, what a shame," he looked back over at me as I clutched at my stomach gasping for air and snickered before shutting the door behind him.

Before I could bat an eyelash the back door was thrown open and the little blue

hedgehog was at my side. "Are you okay? What happened in here? I was sleeping and

all of a sudden I heard screaming and then a crash!" he gripped my arm in is hand and

helped pull me off the floor.

"Oh no, I'm fine Sonic. What you heard was me tripping and I dropped my cup of coffee. I was pretty angry at myself to say the least," I gave him a grin and shrugged my shoulders as I pulled my shirt back into place.

He raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. "But I thought I heard a man's–you're bleeding," his emerald eyes widened as he stared at the small trickle of blood that flowed from the right corner of my mouth.

"Oh, am I?" I wiped at my face with the back of my hand and saw red. "I must have bit my lip when I fell. I'm so clumsy," I chuckled to myself as I started to pick up pieces of my father's coffee mug that were scattered along the wooden floor. "Well, that's as good as it's going to get for now," I brushed my pants off as I stood. "I got to go to school now, but when I return I promise I'll help you look for your friends, but for now please stay out of sight,"

He raised his hand in protest. "But, I'm much faster. I could find them in no time at all,"

"I know, but I don't want to take the risk of someone seeing you and placing you into captivity. Trust me, school doesn't take that long. Just relax and whatever you find in the house or garage is yours to use,"

"Fine, if you insist," he gave me a small grin and held his hands up in mock surrender. I knelt down in front of him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, we will find them," I whispered in his ear and gave him a friendly squeeze of affirmation.

"Of course we will," he patted me on the back and gave me an ear-to-ear grin as I stood.

I wiped my mouth again just to be safe then headed towards the front door. "I'll be back in a few hours," As I closed the door behind me, I let my back fall against it and slid down to ground. I closed my eyes before the tears could make its way down and folded my hands in front of me saying a silent prayer to whatever gods resided up above. After my thoughts were sorted and my feelings adjusted I pushed myself up off the ground and made the long trek to school.

The walk to school was uneventful and peaceful, giving me time to mentally prepare myself for the long day ahead before entering the zoo-like campus. My hand froze on the cold metal door handle as I realized that I had totally forgotten all my cover-up at home and that my face probably already bruised and swollen by now. I cursed and ducked my head as I pushed open the double doors leading into the lobby. I always knew that Naori stayed near her father's, the principal's, office before school and I made a mad dash towards those familiar set of doors. As I skidded around the last corner of the hallway that led to the main office I collided head-on with an oncoming passerby and completely lost my balance.

Before I could fall to the floor a large pair of hands gripped me by arms and steadied me. "Woah, there kiddo! Careful in the hallways now and no running—oh Miss Alayna, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and there before me stood Naori's father, Mr. Carter, himself. "O-oh, yes…thank you, sir," I ducked my head as far down as I possibly could and kept my eyes trained on the floor.

"Try to be more careful next time ya clutz," he chuckled as he ruffled my hair.

I gave a curt nod and turned on my heels. "Yes sir, I promise I'll be more careful," Before I could make my escape his hand rested on my shoulder and he turned me around to face him. I wanted to look away, but I didn't want to look too suspicious so I looked him dead on. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? Your face is swollen?" his eyes widened as he examined my bruised and swollen right cheek. "What happened to you?"

"Oh…I uh…I tripped…and caught the coffee table on my way down," I internally breathed a sigh of relief, and noted that my lies were coming quicker and swifter to me as time grew on. "Like you said, I'm a clutz sir," I gave him a weak smile.

He opened his mouth to speak but I was saved by the loveliness that was Naori as I saw her approach us. "Naori! Thank goodness! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I met her a few feet away and gripped onto her hands. I spun her around so she couldn't see my face and prodded her down the hallway. "I need your help with homework remember?"

"But you never—" before she could blow my cover I clamped my hand over her mouth and kept walking.

I turned briefly around to face Mr. Carter and gave him a gentle nod. "It was nice talking to you! See you later," and with that I continued to drag Naori away to the nearest bathroom. As we finally reached the nearest restroom I shoved the both of us into the handicap stall and locked the door. "Wow…that was close," I sighed as I leaned against the door releasing my hand from Naori's mouth.

"What on earth was that about and you never need help on—oh my god! Y-you're face!" I reclamped my hand over her mouth and hissed out.

"Not so loud! And…I kind of left my makeup at home. Any chance you have some to spare?" I gave her a crooked grin and removed my hand once more.

"I should just let you walk out of here without any makeup at all! That way someone would throw that bastard in jail!" she crossed her arms over her chest and thrusted her chin upwards.

"Keep it down! Do you want me to suffocate you?" I asked as I went to place my hand over her mouth once more but she caught my wrist in the process.

"Do you want me to bite your hand off?" her eyes burned holes into my own as she stared me down.

"Naori…please," I felt her hand relax and she finally released my wrist. She closed her eyes and heaved out a heavy sigh as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Fine, alright…but this is the last time," she unlocked the stall door and walked out.

"Ok, thank you. You're the best!" I grasped her hand before she could completely walk away.

She snorted and gave a broad grin. "I know and don't you forget it!" She handed me her purse and leaned against the sink as I applied some heavy cover up on my right cheek.

"I'll tell you one thing…that bastard's got one hell of a left hook," I muttered as I moved on from my cheek to my lip.

"Alayna…that's not funny…" Naori crossed her arms over her chest as if the comment insulted her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that," I put the cover up back in her purse and handed it back.

"It's ok. I just wish you would let me help you is all," she whispered as she took back her purse hugging it to her chest.

"Ri-Ri, you know I can't do that. I'll be ok, you'll see," I wrapped her in a tight hug and then held her at arm's length giving her the best smile I could manage.

"We'll be late for first period, let's go," she took me by the hand and led me to our first period classroom.

….

Tails' Point of View:

"T-Tails…I'm scared…" Cream's terrified voice squeaked from behind me as she gripped my hand with all her might.

"I know but don't be, I'm right here," I squeezed her hand back to comfort her and to also keep my own hand from trembling. We're going to be alright, right? This is all just a bad dream? Sonic will save us, right? Sonic…where are you? So many thoughts ran through my head at once that I could barely see straight. This was all too much. I'm just a kid…I'm no Sonic.

"Tails?" her voice trembled with strong emotion as if she were about to cry again.

I looked down another strew of alleyways and took the one that looked the safest. We had to stay out of sight or else those humans would freak out again, and who knows what they're capable of. "Yeah?"

"Do you think…the others…are here? Do you think…we're alone?" she pressed up against me as we made our way into another dark alley.

"I don't know," I felt tears well up in my eyes but I suppressed them. I had to stay strong for Cream. "But we'll look around some more and see if we find them,"

"B-but…I'm so tired…and I'm hungry," her voice broke and I knew that she was crying. I had to admit that we had been walking for several hours nonstop and it was getting very hot, so maybe it was best to take a break.

I spotted a nearby dumpster with a wooden box next to it and I pointed it out. "Look, we can stop and rest,"

"But…I-I'm scared…" she sniffled and I gripped onto her hand a little tighter.

"You don't have to be. I'll be right beside you the entire time," I gave her the best smile I could manage and began walking over to our rest stop.

As we approached the large metal bin something seemed very off and the hairs on my tails began to bristle. I glanced towards the roadway, which was a ways off making the people in the distance non-threatening, but I could see nothing. I couldn't quite tell exactly what was wrong but the smell of the air was off and my ears picked up a disturbing noise of which I couldn't quite decipher. Without thinking a soft growl escaped my lips and my hand instinctively tightened on Cream's hand. Cream squeaked at the sudden tightness and I immediately released the pressure.

"Tails?" she whispered glancing at my ears as they swiveled and flattened.

I shook my head and made a mental note to perk up my ears and to make my hair lay straight again. "No, I'm sorry. I thought I heard—" before I could utter the last word a loud crash was heard from the entrance of our alleyway and my gaze shot forward. Straining my eyes I could make out the outline of a…a dog! "Cream…" I brought my voice to a low shaky whisper.

"Yes?" her eyes landed on mine in a panicky sort of way. I could feel the fear radiating off of her in waves.

"I'm going to need you to climb into the dumpster for me, ok?" I saw the dog lift up his nose from the ground and lock eyes on the two of us. A deadly growl erupted from his muzzle and I stretched my arm out in front of Cream.

"B-but—" I cut her protests short with a glare and she began to tear up.

"Cream, I need you to be brave for me right now," I watched as the dog slowly approached us and I could tell that he was not like our kind. "I want you to hide and I'll divert his attention,"

Tears streamed down her face and she could barely manage a meek nod. She embraced me for the briefest of moments then looked into my eyes. "Please come back for me?"

"I will," and with those two words I gave her a boost into the mouth of the dumpster before I took off at a bolt. I could hear the dog bark in howl as he took pursuit and I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach making it hard to breathe.

Oh, Sonic…if only you were here now! But that's the thing, he isn't here…I have to look out for myself now and Cream. It was my time to be the hero; it was my time to be brave. My ears swiveled behind me and I could hear the dog's shouts and cries getting louder. I turned my head and saw that he was practically on my tail, I had to speed up. I started to twist my tails together to give me a boost around a corner, but before I could accomplish it I felt the dog's teeth clamp down on my fur. I cried out and yanked my tail out of his iron-tight jaws wincing as I felt my hairs rip out from my tails.

With the weight of the dog lifted off of me I lost my footing as I turned back around and fell face first into the dirt and gravel mixture. I hissed as I felt the skin on my chin and stomach being scratched and torn, and sobbed as I felt the blood leak from the wounds and the dog finally close in on me. I pushed myself off of my stomach and got into a fetal position as I saw the dog ready to pounce. As the canine leaped off his hind legs I managed one last word.

"Sonic!"

/:ooc:/ OMG yall I am so sorry I took so long updating this story! School and summer work has been killer but I'm on a roll her and I'm updating everything so I hope you like it! Will update soon! Love you guys!


End file.
